Is it true?
by Death-By-Sanity
Summary: Describing love to anyone is a difficult task, nevermind to an eight-year-old! As poor Matts is about to find out...


**Okay so due to the up and coming release of Digimon Tri coming out in Spring which feature the 8 original digidestined YAY**

**I thought I would make a short and sweet One-shot with my favourite little character TK **

**There isn't enough TK and Matt brother fics out there! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon... Though I can dream can't I? XD**

**Warning: Spelling and Grammar aren't always perfect. **

**Yeah, I'm using the english names because thats how I was brought up watching them so yeah XD **

**Enjoy! R&amp;R**

* * *

**Is it true?**

"Matt!" TK shouted, as he ran over to his nii-san.

Matt hearing TK shout his name sat up from where he was lying under the tree, his brotherly instincts kicking in as he instantly looked over his younger brother to make sure he wasn't hurt. Satisfied, TK was physically uninjured –well as far as Matt could see anyway– plus the young boy seemed to look more confused than hurt, so now Matt was more intrigued then worried.

"What's up squirt?" Matt questioned TK as he ran up to him, hands on knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Tai said that a boy could love a boy, like a boy can love a girl!" TK exclaimed, Matt's eyes widened.

He knew that it was a bad idea to leave TK with Tai. He knew it was going to end in some kind of chaos; however, Matt hadn't imagined it quite like this…

The digidestined had decided to have a get together a month after returning from the digital world, and Matt jumped at the chance to see TK again. Sure, he now got to see his younger brother every other weekend but that didn't stop him from wanting to spend even more time with him.

The Digital world had shown Matt just how much TK needed him and how much he needed TK.

However, about an hour and half into the small reunion, Tai had declared he wanted to play a game of soccer, Matt decided that he wanted a time out from his loud-mouthed best friend. He also he had a feeling that Tai would be targeting him during the game as for revenge for beforehand when Matt had "accidently" bumped into Tai causing him to faceplant into his plate which was a mixed of pizza, ketchup, pasta and other foods which got squashed onto their former leaders face.

So this must have been Tai's revenge instead!

Matt blushed, not sure how exactly he was supposed to explain this to his eight year old brother! This was his parents job not his!

"Um, y-yeah, Tai's right -" _And also sooo dead when I get my hands on him_ "-TK, a boy can love another boy."

TK blinked and nodded "So like how you love me? Right?"

Matt's eyes widened again at the thought, "NO!"

This time it was time for TK's eyes to widened, they also watered.

"So you don't love me?" TK sniffed, tears threatening to fall.

"Yes I do love you TK, I do!" Matt exclaimed, trying to calm his kid brother down while also thinking of ways to kill Tai.

TK sniffed a couple of times, "So you're not a boy?"

"I am definitely a boy!"

"So am I not boy?" TK exclaimed in great innocent, childlike, horror, Matt tried not to laugh, he honestly did however, the look on TK face was just priceless and thus he failed miserably and let out a chuckle.

"No you're a boy too, TK."

TK let out a sigh of relief, glad that he was actually still a boy. He didn't want to be a girl! He had heard some scary things about girls, sure Kari, Sora and Mimi were alright but still he was wary! He could get cooties!

Plus, now he was more confused than when he started, "So why don't you love me like a boy loving another boy, if we are both boys?"

Matt sighed; they were back to where they had started!

"I love you as a brother TK. It's different to a boy loving another boy."

"So you love me as a brother?"

"Yes TK." Matt nearly gave a sigh of relief "It's just a different when another boy loves another boy that isn't family."

"How?" TK questioned innocently, titling his head to the side questionably.

"U-uuummm w-well-" Matt was unsure of how to put this without TK taking it the wrong way, until the perfect example appeared this mind. "-well it's like mummy loving daddy."

TK blinked, "But mummy and daddy doesn't love each other no more, that's why me and you don't live together!"

Okay, so maybe not the best example…

TK eye's then widened in fear and he took a step back, "So when a boy loves a boy, it means they are going to take you away from me again?!"

"Wait what?!" Matt exclaimed, standing up. Okay so maybe it was the worst example to use… "No it's nothing like that TK!"

"Y-you sure?" TK trembled, tears leaking down his face at the thought of Matt being taken away from him again. Matt gave his brother a soft smiles, that was only reserved for TK himself and scooped him up into his arms, wiping away the younger boys tears and looked him in the eyes.

"I promise TK, nothing like that will happen again okay?" Matt explained in his most sincere voice.

"Okay." TK nodded

"Now let's go, I'm sure Kari will want us to go play with her." Matt stated with smile on his face, not that TK saw as he had perked up at the idea of playing with his brother and bestfriend at the same time.

"Yeah let's go!" TK exclaimed, as Matt walked him and TK over where Kari was playing on her own in the sandbox.

"Hi Kari!" TK exclaimed as he jumped out of Matt's arms and onto the ground and running around the smallish park.

"Hi TK!" Kari smiled at her new playmate and then looked up at Matt. "Hi Matt."

Matt smiled back at Kari and sat down on the edge of the sand pit. "TK be careful!" He exclaimed, as TK had decided to defy the laws of the playground and climb up the slide and slipped half way, causing him to land on his face and slide back down again, as it should be.

TK pushed himself up, rubbed his face before shaking his head, "I'm fine Matt!" Before running off somewhere again, leaving Matt alone with Kari.

"Hey Matt."

"Yes Kari?"

"Why was TK crying earlier?" Kari question worried about her friend, Matt gave her a comforting smile.

"Oh he just took some I said the wrong way and got scared, but he's okay now."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Matt said while watching TK, who was now on the swings.

"What were you talking about?" Kari questioned the older blond.

"Love."

"Love?"

"Yeah, love…" Matt said still watching TK until a thought crossed his mind and he grinned, "Hey Kari..."

* * *

Later that night Tai was just about to go to start to play his new ultra cool but violent video game, and since it was so violent his parents had banned him from playing it around Kari so the only time he got to play it was when she was in bed, which was now.

He had been waiting for three months for this game to arrive and one digital adventure of course!

It had arrived today, overall it had been a great day, well besides Matt pushing his face into his food! However he got him back…

He had just unwrapped it from its plastic covering and was just about to put it in the console an-

"Tai?"

Tai jumped, and turned around to spot his younger sister, "Kari! You scared me! You can't just sneak up on me like that…"

"I'm sorry Tai…" Kari looked down, ashamed, which made Tai feel bad for shouting at her.

"It's okay Kari." He said as he patted her on her head. "What's the matter anyway? You do you know it's past your bedtime."

Kari nodded "I know but there something on my mind."

Tai blinked, "What is it Kari? I'm sure whatever it is I can help." He said indicating her to sit down on the sofa next to where he was knelt next to his games console.

"Well I was playing with TK and Matt earlier… and well TK had been crying." Kari explained,

Tai's eyes winded, it couldn't have been anything to do with what he said had it?! "Why was he crying?!"

"Matt said it was because he had misunderstood something Matt was trying to explain to him."

Okay, so now Tai felt guilty, he had indirectly made TK cry! The kid was like a little brother to him! He only wanted to get back at Matt, not make TK cry!

"So anyway, TK was better and I asked Matt what they were talking about." Kari took a breath, "and he said that it was about how a boy can love another boy."

Tai's eyes widened, "Oh boy."

"And Matt said that if I didn't understand I should just ask you."

"I bet he did..."

"Soo?"

"So what?"

"So is it true can a boy love another boy?"

"Yes Kari it's true…"

"How?"

Tai sighed, "You don't need to know Kari."

"But Tai you said _'I'm sure whatever it is I can help'_" Kari said in her Tai impression "So explain now!"

Tai couldn't help but feel this was going to be a lonnggg night.


End file.
